Opposites Attract
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Ryou and Bakura, Atem and Yugi, their complete opposites of each other and can drive each other crazy at times but that's why the saying goes opposites attract right? Short Random Drabble


Typical Day with Atem and Yugi

(Yugi's POV)

Damn it! He did it again! I thought to myself while looking at the room. It's a complete mess! Hmm I wonder where he is anyways, he's usually still sleeping at this time, but I guess its nice...I don't have to throw pillows at him constantly just to wake him. "Now lets see here what were we going to do again today?" I asked myself trying to remember the plans while making my way down stairs. Then it happened...why me of all people had to have an alter ego who can drive me crazy? I complained to myself while having oh such a lovely trip down the stairs. And there it was...his laughter, I never really noticed it before, but it was a bit attractive and cute...and the way he moves those lips...Gah! what am I thinking? This is the same guy who drives me crazy!

(Atem's POV)

I can't believe he fell for it! and because of his little stunt he pulled...he decided to keep going and play innocent.

(Normal POV)

"Are you alright little one?" Atem said while holding his hand out and a sly smirk on his face. Yugi knowing he was getting teased gave Atem a pout and pushed his hand away. "I can get up myself thank you." but that was a big no-no. He caught a glimpse of his partners sly smirk and felt as if he'd go weak in the knees at any moment and end up falling down all over again. The same feeling was going through Atem when he saw Yugi's cute pout. They thought the same thing though...why must he be so cute even though he can drive me nuts. The rest of the day was spent getting on each others nerves yet secretly trying to flirt with each other.

* * *

Typical Day with Ryou and Bakura

(Ryou's POV)

Argh! why must he yell like this every morning. Ryou thought as he groaned in bed while getting ready to chuck a pillow at his darker half. He can be such a dork yet partly sweet you know.( I wonder where he got that partly sweet side from, maybe me?) Like this one time he was with Marilk and brought home a puppy and told me to take care of it while he kept getting into more crazy stuff with Marilk. But there is one weakness he knows I have against him, it's this one face he gives me...similar to a trade mark puppy dog face only done Bakura style. It instantly stops me from wanting to flip out on him right on the spot. Man why does he have to drive me nuts yet make me want to tackle him to the floor at the same time.

(Bakura's POV)

It's a good thing Ryou hasn't found out I only do this in the morning just to annoy him. But that's only because well...I didn't know it would happen, but I kept teasing him one day and next thing I knew he bit me on the neck. Then told me I really shouldn't tease things that bite...especially him. (since apparently he holds true to it and will bite you.) Not that I didn't enjoy it...Ugh! why must he be both annoying yet hot. But there's no way I'll ever tell him...I think...

(Normal POV)

**Whack!** and there goes the pillow. "Would you quit that Ryou!" Bakura snapped. "Then shut up!" Ryou snapped back. Then Bakura did it. He gave Ryou his trade mark puppy face and instantly Ryou's face grew pink. "That's not fair!" Ryou spoke finally after a few minutes of silence. (While also thinking...man that face will be the death of me someday.) "Yes it is, well at least stops you from wanting to beat me at the moment." Bakura said while giving him his trade mark puppy face, but added a bit of a twist and winked at him. This sent a shiver down Ryou's back. "Ugh! just go away!" Ryou spoke sounding slightly aggravated. Bakura just stood there a little bit longer with that face not moving his eyes away from his then winked again. This was a mistake though. **Whack!** another pillow went flying across the room and it hit Bakura straight in the face. This was the beginning of a very long humors war between the two. Yet neither one of them would ever admit they like each other.

* * *

Review/comment please! Also tell me if you want me to finish this story or leave as is. Since currently I'll leave it as a semi-oneshot. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
